Talk:Season 8 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:8504:994E:B749:EC03-20181225150021
=2004= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search "MMIV" redirects here. For the Modest Mouse album with these characters on its cover, see Baron von Bullshit Rides Again. This article is about the year 2004. 2004 (MMIV) was a leap year starting on Thursday of the Gregorian calendar, the 2004th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 4th year of the 3rd millennium, the 4th year of the21st century, and the 5th year of the 2000s decade. 2004 was designated as: *International Year of Rice (by the United Nations) *International Year to Commemorate the Struggle Against Slavery and its Abolition (by UNESCO) Contents *1Events *2Births *3Deaths *4Nobel Prizes *5New English words and terms *6See also *7References Eventshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=1 edit Januaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=2 edit *January 3 – Flash Airlines Flight 604 crashes into the Red Sea off the coast of Egypt, killing all 148 aboard making it one of the deadliest aviation accidents in Egyptian history at the time.[1] *January 8 – The RMS Queen Mary 2, the largest ocean liner ever built, is christened by her namesake's granddaughter, Queen Elizabeth II. Februaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=3 edit *February 4 - Mark Zuckerberg creates the social networking site Facebook. *February 26 – Macedonian president Boris Trajkovski is killed in a plane crash near Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina.[2] *February 29 – Haitian president Jean-Bertrand Aristide is overthrown in a coup d'état.[3] Marchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=4 edit *March 2 – A series of bombings occur in Karbala, Iraq, killing over 140 Shia Muslims commemorating the Day of Ashura.[4] *March 11 – Coordinated bombings at a Cercanías train station in Madrid, Spain, kill at least 192 people.[5][6] *March 28 – Hurricane Catarina, the first ever recorded South Atlantic tropical cyclone, makes landfall in Santa Catarina, Brazil.[7] *March 29 – Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia and Slovenia are admitted to NATO, the largest expansion of the organization.[8] Aprilhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=5 edit *April 8 – The Humanitarian Ceasefire Agreement is signed by the Sudanese government and two rebel groups, in order to put a pause on the War in Darfur. *April 17 – Israeli helicopters fire missiles at a convoy of vehicles in the Gaza Strip, killing Hamas leader Abdel Aziz al-Rantisi.[9] *April 24 – Referendums on the Annan Plan for Cyprus, which proposes to reunite the island, take place in both the Greek-controlled and the Turkish-controlled parts. Although the Turkish Cypriots vote in favour, the Greek Cypriots reject the proposal.[10] Mayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=6 edit *May 1 – The European Union expands by 10 member states: Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, the Czech Republic, Slovakia,Slovenia, Hungary, Malta and Cyprus.[11] Junehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=7 edit *June 12 – July 4 – Portugal hosts the UEFA Euro 2004 football tournament, which is won by Greece. *June 21 – In Mojave, California, SpaceShipOne becomes the first privately funded spaceplane to achieve spaceflight.[12] *June 28 – The U.S.-led coalition occupying Iraq, the Coalition Provisional Authority (CPA), transfers sovereignty to the Iraqi Interim Government.[13] *June 30 – Preliminary hearings begin in Iraq in the trial of president Saddam Hussein, for war crimes and crimes against humanity. Julyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=8 edit *July 1 **The unmanned [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cassini%E2%80%93Huygens Cassini–Huygens] spacecraft arrives at Saturn.[14] **The Russian Federation stops recognizing Soviet Union passports as legal identification.[15] Augusthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=9 edit *August 3 – NASA's unmanned MESSENGER spacecraft is launched, with its primary mission being the study of Mercury.[16] *August 13–29 – The 2004 Summer Olympics are held in Athens, Greece.[17] *August 22 – Armed robbers steal Edvard Munch's The Scream, Madonna, and other paintings from the Munch Museum in Oslo, Norway.[18] *August 24 – After departing Domodedovo International Airport in Moscow, Volga-AviaExpress Flight 1303, a Tupolev Tu-134, explodes over Russia's Tula Oblast and crashes, killing all 43 people on board; minutes later, Siberia Airlines Flight 1047, a Tupolev Tu-154 departing the same airport, explodes over Rostov Oblast and crashes, killing all 46 on board. The Government of Russia declares the explosions to have been caused by female Chechen suicide bombers. Septemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=10 edit *September 1 – Chechen rebels take 1,128 people hostage, mostly children, at a school in Beslan, Russia. The crisis ends when Russian security forces storm the building, resulting in more than 330 people being killed.[19] Octoberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=11 edit *October 8 – Suicide bombers detonate two bombs at the Red Sea resort of Taba, Egypt, killing 34 people and injuring 171, mostly Israeli tourists.[20] *October 9 – Australian federal election, 2004: John Howard's Liberal/National Coalition Government is re-elected with an increased majority, defeating the Labor Party led by Mark Latham.[21] *October 19 – A team of explorers reach the bottom of Krubera Cave, the world's deepest cave, with a depth of 2,080 meters (6,824 feet).[22] *October 29 – European heads of state sign in Rome the Treaty and Final Act, establishing the first European Constitution.[23] Novemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=12 edit *November 2 – George W. Bush is reelected President of the United States *November 13 – The European Space Agency unmanned probe SMART-1 arrives at the Moon, becoming the first European satellite to fly to the Moon and orbit it.[24] *November 16 – NASA's hypersonic Scramjet breaks a record by reaching a velocity of about 7,000 mph (Mach 9.6) in an unmanned experimental flight. *November 22 – The Orange Revolution begins following a disputed presidential election in Ukraine where Viktor Yanukovych won against Viktor Yushchenko amid accusations of electoral fraud. A revote results in Yushchenko being declared the winner.[25] Decemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=13 edit *December 14 – The world's tallest bridge, the Millau Viaduct over the Tarn in the Massif Central mountains, France, is officially opened.[26] *December 21 – Iraqi insurgents attack a U.S. military base in the city of Mosul, killing 22 people.[27] *December 26 – The 9.1–9.3 Mw  Indian Ocean earthquake shakes northern Sumatra with a maximum Mercalli intensityof IX (Violent). One of the largest observed tsunamis follows, affecting coastal areas of Thailand, India, Sri Lanka, theMaldives, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh, and Indonesia, killing over 200,000 people.[28] *December 27 – Astrophysicists from the Max Planck Institute for Extraterrestrial Physics in Garching near Munich measure the strongest burst from a magnetar. At 21:30:26 UT Earth is hit by a huge wave front of gamma and X-rays. It is the strongest flux of high-energetic gamma radiation measured so far. *December 30 – A fire in the República Cromañón nightclub in Buenos Aires, Argentina kills 194. *December 31 – Taipei 101, at the time the tallest skyscraper in the world, standing at a height of 1,670 feet (510 m), officially opens.[29] Birthshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=14 edit Januaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=15 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Grace_VanderWaal_Secret_Concert.png Grace VanderWaal *January 4 – Peyton Kennedy, Canadian actress *January 15 – Grace VanderWaal, American singer-songwriter *January 21 – Princess Ingrid Alexandra of Norway Februaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=16 edit *February 1 – Ashley Gerasimovich, American actress *February 19 – Millie Bobby Brown, British actress Marchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=17 edit *March 5 – Choi Soo-in, South Korean child actress *March 27 – Amira Willighagen, Dutch singer Aprilhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=18 edit *April 14 – Anastasia Tarakanova, Russian figure skater *April 16 – Elha Nympha, Filipino singer *April 22 – Teagan Croft, Australian actress Mayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=19 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peyton_Elizabeth_Lee,_2017_(cropped).jpg Peyton Elizabeth Lee *May 4 – Kanon Tani, Japanese actress *May 22 – Peyton Elizabeth Lee, American actress *May 27 – You Young, South Korean figure skater Junehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=20 edit *June 1 – Miyu Honda, Japanese actress *June 4 – Mackenzie Ziegler, American dancer *June 8 – Francesca Capaldi, American actress *June 15 – Sterling Jerins, American actress *June 17 – Fuku Suzuki, Japanese actor and singer *June 23 **Alexandra Trusova, Russian figure skater **Mana Ashida, Japanese actress Julyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=21 edit Augusthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=22 edit *August 14 – Marsai Martin, American actress Septemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=23 edit *September 23 – Anthony Gonzalez, American actor *September 25 – Seiran Kobayashi, Japanese actress Octoberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=24 edit *October 3 – Noah Schnapp, American actor *October 5 – Choi Kwon-soo, South Korean actor *October 6 – LeBron James Jr., American basketball player *October 12 – Darci Lynne Farmer, American ventriloquist Novemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=25 edit *November 11 – Oakes Fegley, American actor Decemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=26 edit *December 6 – Lala Kramarenko, Russian gymnast Deathshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=27 edit Main article: Deaths in 2004 Januaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=28 edit Main article: Deaths in January 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Anne_Miller_1948.jpg Ann Miller *January 6 – Pierre Charles, 5th Prime Minister of Dominica (b. 1954) *January 7 – Ingrid Thulin, Swedish actress (b. 1926) *January 9 – Norberto Bobbio, Italian philosopher (b. 1909) *January 13 – Harold Shipman, British serial killer (b. 1946) *January 14 – Terje Bakken, Norwegian musician (b. 1978) *January 16 – Kalevi Sorsa, Finnish politician, 34th Prime Minister of Finland (b. 1930) *January 17 – Czesław Niemen, Polish singer-songwriter (b. 1939) *January 22 – Ann Miller, American dancer and actress (b. 1923) *January 23 – Helmut Newton, German-Australian photographer (b. 1920) *January 25 **Fanny Blankers-Koen, Dutch athlete (b. 1918) **Miklós Fehér, Hungarian footballer (b. 1979) Februaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=29 edit Main article: Deaths in February 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jose_Lopez_Portillo.jpg José López Portillo *February 14 – Marco Pantani, Italian cyclist (b. 1970) *February 17 – José López Portillo, 51st President of Mexico (b. 1920) *February 21 – John Charles, Welsh footballer (b. 1931) *February 26 **Adolf Ehrnrooth, Finnish general (b. 1905) **Boris Trajkovski, 2nd president of the Republic of Macedonia (b. 1956) *February 27 – Paul Sweezy, American economist and editor (b. 1910) *February 28 – Daniel J. Boorstin, American historian and Librarian of Congress (b. 1914) *February 29 – Harold Bernard St. John, 3rd Prime Minister of Barbados (b. 1931) Marchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=30 edit Main article: Deaths in March 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Prinses_Juliana_1981.jpg Juliana of the Netherlands *March 2 – Mercedes McCambridge, American actress (b. 1916) *March 4 – Claude Nougaro, French singer (b. 1929) *March 5 – Carlos Julio Arosemena Monroy, 31st President of Ecuador (b. 1919) *March 7 – Paul Winfield, American actor (b. 1939) *March 8 **Muhammad Zaidan, founder of the Palestine Liberation Front (b. 1948) **Tichi Wilkerson Kassel, American film personality, publisher of The Hollywood Reporter (b. 1926) *March 15 – John Pople, English Nobel chemist (b. 1925) *March 18 – Abdujalil Samadov, 4th Prime Minister of Tajikistan (b. 1949) *March 20 – Juliana, Queen regnant of the Netherlands (b. 1909) *March 22 – Ahmed Yassin, Palestinian co-founder of Hamas (b. 1937) *March 28 – Peter Ustinov, English actor and director (b. 1921) Aprilhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=31 edit Main article: Deaths in April 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:John_Maynard_Smith.jpg John Maynard Smith *April 18 – Kamisese Mara, 1st Prime Minister and 2nd president of Fiji (b. 1920) *April 19 – John Maynard Smith, English biologist (b. 1920) *April 24 – Estée Lauder, American cosmetics entrepreneur (b. 1906) *April 26 – Hubert Selby, Jr., American writer (b. 1928) Mayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=32 edit Main article: Deaths in May 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:1976_Tony_Randall.jpg Tony Randall *May 5 – Ritsuko Okazaki, Japanese songwriter (b. 1959) *May 7 – Nicholas Berg, American businessman (b. 1978) *May 9 – Alan King, American comedian and actor (b. 1927) *May 17 **Tony Randall, American actor (b. 1920) **Ezzedine Salim, 45th Prime Minister of Iraq (b. 1943) *May 22 – Richard Biggs, American actor (b. 1960) Junehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=33 edit Main article: Deaths in June 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Official_Portrait_of_President_Reagan_1981.jpg Ronald Reagan https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:RayCharles1983.jpg Ray Charles *June 5 – Ronald Reagan, American politician and actor, 40th President of the United States (b. 1911) *June 10 – Ray Charles, American singer and musician (b. 1930) *June 11 – Xenophon Zolotas, Greek economist, interim 177th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1904) *June 16 – Thanom Kittikachorn, Thai military general, 10th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1911) *June 26 – Naomi Shemer, Israeli songwriter (b. 1931) Julyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=34 edit Main article: Deaths in July 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Marlon_Brando.jpg Marlon Brando https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Zenko_Suzuki.jpg Zenkō Suzuki *July 1 – Marlon Brando, American actor (b. 1924) *July 5 **Hugh Shearer, Jamaican politician, 3rd Prime Minister of Jamaica (b. 1923) **Rodger Ward, American race car driver (b. 1921) *July 6 – Thomas Klestil, Austrian politician and diplomat, 10th President of Austria (b. 1932) *July 10 – Maria de Lourdes Pintasilgo, 108th Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1930) *July 13 – Carlos Kleiber, Austrian conductor (b. 1930) *July 16 – Charles Sweeney, American WWII pilot (b. 1919) *July 19 – Zenkō Suzuki, Japanese politician, 44th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1911) *July 21 **Jerry Goldsmith, American composer (b. 1929) **Edward B. Lewis, American Nobel geneticist (b. 1918) *July 22 – Sacha Distel, French singer (b. 1933) *July 28 – Francis Crick, English Nobel molecular biologist (b. 1916) Augusthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=35 edit Main article: Deaths in August 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Rick_James_in_Lifestyles_of_the_Rich_1984.JPG Rick James https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Wray,_Fay_01.jpg Fay Wray *August 1 – Philip Abelson, American Nobel physicist (b. 1913) *August 3 – Henri Cartier-Bresson, French photographer (b. 1908) *August 6 – Rick James, American musician (b. 1948) *August 8 – Fay Wray, Canadian-American actress (b. 1907) *August 12 – Godfrey Hounsfield, English Nobel electrical engineer and inventor (b. 1919) *August 13 – Julia Child, American chef (b. 1912) *August 14 – Czesław Miłosz, Polish-born Nobel writer (b. 1911) *August 15 – Sune Bergström, Swedish Nobel biochemist (b. 1916) *August 18 – Elmer Bernstein, American composer (b. 1922) *August 24 – Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, Swiss-born psychiatrist (b. 1926) *August 26 – Laura Branigan, American singer (b. 1952) *August 30 – Fred Lawrence Whipple, American astronomer (b. 1906) Septemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=36 edit Main article: Deaths in September 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Johnny_Ramone.jpg Johnny Ramone *September 2 – Vonda Phelps, American child actress (b. 1915) *September 11 – Patriarch Peter VII of Alexandria (b. 1949) *September 13 – Luis E. Miramontes, Mexican chemist (b. 1925) *September 15 **Johnny Ramone, American guitarist (b. 1948) **Daouda Malam Wanké, 6th President of Niger (b. 1946) *September 18 – Russ Meyer, American director and photographer (b. 1922) *September 20 – Brian Clough, British football manager of Nottingham Forest and Derby County (b. 1935) *September 22 **Winston Cenac, 3rd Prime Minister of Saint Lucia (b. 1925) **Ray Traylor Jr., American professional wrestler (b. 1963) *September 24 – Françoise Sagan, French writer (b. 1935) Octoberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=37 edit Main article: Deaths in October 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Janet_Leigh_1960_portrait.png Janet Leigh https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Christopher_Reeve_Cable_ACE_Awards_137kb.jpg Christopher Reeve *October 1 – Richard Avedon, American photographer (b. 1923) *October 3 – Janet Leigh, American actress (b. 1927) *October 4 – Gordon Cooper, American astronaut (b. 1927) *October 5 **Rodney Dangerfield, American comedian and actor (b. 1921) **Maurice Wilkins, New Zealand-born Nobel physicist (b. 1916) *October 8 – Jacques Derrida, Algerian-born French literary critic (b. 1930) *October 10 – Christopher Reeve, American actor and activist (b. 1952) *October 25 – John Peel, British radio disc jockey (b. 1939) *October 29 – Princess Alice, Duchess of Gloucester (b. 1901) Novemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=38 edit Main article: Deaths in November 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:TheoVanGogh.jpg Theo van Gogh https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:YasserArafat.jpg Yasser Arafat *November 2 **Theo van Gogh, Dutch film director (b. 1957) **Zayed bin Sultan Al Nahyan, 1st president of the United Arab Emirates (b. 1918) *November 3 – Sergei Zholtok, Latvian hockey player (b. 1972) *November 7 – Howard Keel, American singer and actor (b. 1919) *November 9 **Iris Chang, American journalist (b. 1968) **Emlyn Hughes, English footballer (b. 1947) **Stieg Larsson, Swedish writer (b. 1954) *November 11 – Yasser Arafat, Palestinian Nobel leader (b. 1929) *November 13 – Ol' Dirty Bastard, American rapper (b. 1968) *November 19 – John Vane, British Nobel pharmacologist (b. 1927) *November 23 – Rafael Eitan, Israeli politician (b. 1929) *November 29 – Yvonne Aitken, Australian botanist (b. 1911) Decemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=39 edit Main article: Deaths in December 2004 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Bernhard_of_Lippe-Biesterfeld_1976.jpg Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jerry_Orbach_1965_press_photo.JPG Jerry Orbach *December 1 – Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld, Prince consort of the Netherlands (b. 1911) *December 8 – Dimebag Darrell, American guitarist (Pantera and Damageplan) (b. 1966) *December 18 – Srully Blotnick, American author and journalist (b. 1941) *December 19 **Herbert C. Brown, English-born Nobel chemist (b. 1912) **Renata Tebaldi, Italian soprano (b. 1922) *December 23 – P. V. Narasimha Rao, Indian politician, 10th Prime Minister of India (b. 1921) *December 28 **Jerry Orbach, American actor (b. 1935) **Susan Sontag, American writer and activist (b. 1933) *December 29 – Julius Axelrod, American biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1912) *December 30 – Artie Shaw, American musician (b. 1910) *December 31 – Gérard Debreu, French-born Nobel economist (b. 1921) Nobel Prizeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=40 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Nobel_medal.png *Chemistry – Aaron Ciechanover, Avram Hershko, Irwin Rose *Economics – Finn E. Kydland, Edward C. Prescott *Literature – Elfriede Jelinek *Peace – Wangari Maathai *Physics – David J. Gross, H. David Politzer, Frank Wilczek *Physiology or Medicine – Linda B. Buck, Richard Axel New English words and termshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=41 edit *''e-waste'' *''life hack'' *''paywall'' *''podcast'' *''roentgenium'' *''Silver Alert'' *''social media'' *''waterboarding''[30] See alsohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=42 edit *2000s portal Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2004&action=edit&section=43 edit #'^' "Egypt plane crash claims 148 lives". BBC News. 2004-01-03. Retrieved2017-01-25. #'^' Jeffery, Simon; agencies (2004-02-26). "Macedonian president killed in plane crash". The Guardian. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' "Embattled Aristide quits Haiti". BBC News. 2004-02-29. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' Burns, John F.; Gettleman, Jeffrey (2004-03-02). "Blasts at Shiite Ceremonies in Iraq Kill More Than 140". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved2017-01-26. #'^' "elmundo.es. Documento: Auto del 11-M". #'^' ZoomNews (in spanish). The 192nd victim (Laura Vega) died in 2014, after a decade in coma in a hospital of Madrid. She was the last hospitalized injured person. #'^' "First South Atlantic hurricane hits Brazil". USA Today. 2004-01-29. Retrieved2017-01-26. #'^' Association, Press (2004-04-02). "Seven join Nato in biggest expansion". The Guardian. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' "Hamas leader killed in Israeli airstrike". CNN. 2004-04-17. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' Sachs, Susan (2004-04-25). "Greek Cypriots Reject a U.N. Peace Plan". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' "EU welcomes 10 new members". CNN. 2004-05-01. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' Long, Tony (2004-06-21). "SpaceShipOne Reaches Space". Wired. Retrieved2017-01-26. #'^' "US hands over power in Iraq". The Guardian. 2004-06-28. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' "Cassini probe enters Rhea orbit". BBC News. 2004-07-01. Retrieved2017-01-26. #'^' "Some Russians still live in the USSR - PravdaReport". English.pravda.ru. 6 July 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2015. #'^' Malik, Tariq (2004-08-03). "NASA Sends Mercury a MESSENGER". Space.com. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' "Olympics open in Athens". BBC News. 2004-08-13. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' "Armed robbers steal 'The Scream'". CNN. 2004-08-23. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' Stewart, Will (2014-09-01). "The Beslan survivors' decade of hell". Mail Online. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' Urquhart, Conal (2004-10-08). "Dozens killed in bomb blasts at Sinai resorts".The Guardian. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2017-02-07. #'^' "2004 Federal Election". #'^' "Cavers smash world depth record". BBC News. 2005-04-22. Retrieved2017-02-07. #'^' "SCADPlus: A Constitution for Europe". Europa. Archived from the original on January 4, 2017. Retrieved February 7, 2017. #'^' Leonard, David (2006-09-03). "SMART-1 Space Probe Slams into the Moon".Space. Retrieved 2017-02-07. #'^' Schneider, William. "Ukraine's 'Orange Revolution'". The Atlantic. Retrieved2017-01-26. #'^' "France shows off tallest bridge". BBC News. 2004-12-14. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' "Deadly Attack on U.S. Military Base". Fox News. 2004-12-22. Retrieved2017-01-26. #'^' "Indian Ocean tsunami anniversary: Memorial events held". BBC News. 2014-12-26. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' "World's tallest building opens". BBC News. 2004-12-31. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' "Time Traveler by Merriam-Webster: Words from 2004". merriam-webster.com. Retrieved May 10, 2018. Categories: *2004 *Leap years in the Gregorian calendar Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version In other projects *Wikimedia Commons *Wikinews *Wikiquote *Wikivoyage Languages 193 more *Afrikaans *العربية *Bosanski *Čeština *Deutsch *Français *Nederlands *Suomi *中文 Edit links *This page was last edited on 15 December 2018, at 16:13 (UTC). *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.